Generally, illumination equipment, such as a tail light or a head lamp which guides a driver to safely drive by displaying an interval between front and rear vehicles while driving in a dark place or at night and secures a clear view for the driver by providing forward illumination and a fog lamp which allows the driver to easily distinguish his/her own vehicle when it is foggy, is mounted in a vehicle.
Recently, an AVM system which displays a top view or around view video to a driver using cameras which are mounted at front, rear, left, and right sides of the vehicle is mounted in the vehicle.
The AVM system displays a front side video while the vehicle is forwardly driven and displays a rear side video together with an around view video while the vehicle is backwardly driven. However, the front side video or the rear side video is a video obtained by erasing a part of a left region and a part of a right region of the captured video.
Recently, studies are being performed in order to allow a driver to check whether a head lamp normally operates or erroneously operates through an AVM video using the AVM system while the head lamp is turned on.